The homopolymerization of tetrafluoroethylene and the copolymerization of tetrafluoroethylene and ethylenically unsaturated comonomers in aqueous medium can be carried out by two distinctly different procedures. In one procedure, called suspension polymerization, little or no dispersing agent is employed and agitation is carried out vigorously in order to produce a precipitated resin, commonly referred to as "granular" resin. In the other procedure, sufficient dispersing agent is employed and agitation is mild in order to produce small colloidal size particles dispersed in the aqueous reaction medium. In this second procedure, called aqueous dispersion polymerization, precipitation (i.e., coagulation) of the resin particles is avoided. The two procedures produce distinctly different products. The granular product can be molded in various forms, whereas the resin produced by the aqueous dispersion method cannot be molded but is fabricated by dispersion coating or by converting to powder for paste extrusion with a lubricating medium. In contrast, the granular resin is incapable of being paste extruded or dispersion coated.
A disadvantage which sometimes occurs during aqueous suspension polymerization is the formation of adhesions, i.e., unwieldy large clumps of resin particles, which form in the polymerization equipment, especially along the walls of the reactor, and may clog the equipment as well as reduce the yield of polymer produced. This formation is particularly evident when ionic polymerization initiators are employed. Methods developed in the art to reduce the amount of adhesions formed have heretofore been directed to making the walls of the reaction vessel slick or smooth to make it difficult for the adhesions to build up.